


Inevitable

by stelliferous_sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Over Again, Amnesia, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, KlanceyMay2019, M/M, They're soulmates and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliferous_sky/pseuds/stelliferous_sky
Summary: Keith lets it go as Lance really starts digging into his food, looking for all the world like he belongs on a runway, jam on his chin and all. Rosy cheeks, smatter of freckles, golden skin and sharp cheekbones. Keith imagines placing a kiss on those. Then he imagines he must’ve done it a million times before.Must’ve held his hands a million times. Must’ve run his fingers through dark curls. Must’ve done so much in those three years.*[In which Lance visits Keith with breakfast and fluff ensues.]





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 5th already where I am so it's my birthday and this is my gift to you all. <3  
> Hope you enjoy this little piece.
> 
> This is actually for @creantzy's KlanceyMay prompts from instagram but I don't have time for full art piece so I just wrote this fluffy little (overdone) piece.
> 
> [UPDATE: (17/02/2020) until some legal issues regarding an app have been sorted out, I'm going to make this work only available to registered users. I did not consent to my work being used by a third party for profit. I kindly ask that you don't support the developers who, without permission, have been profiting off writers' hard work that we make available for free.]

  It’s a chilly morning with clouds of warm air lingering in the cold and sheets of ice coating car windscreens. Hazy sunlight bounces off the dew drops on leaves in the window box outside and Keith’s breath mists against the glass. He can still see the heart Lance drew the night before with a ‘K+L’ just beneath.

  Speak of the devil, the door bursts open and the tanned boy invites himself in along with all the cold air. He’s buried beneath layers and layers of fur and wool, scarf almost swallowing up his wide grin and red, frostbitten nose.

  “Hey there, samurai,” he croons, kicking the door close with his heel and proceeding to dump a large bag on the bedside table. “You’re up and moving today. How ya feelin’?”

  Keith touches his head lightly. “Better.”

  “That’s good,” Lance says. He peels off the top layer, which is a massive coat lined with fur alone the collar, then crosses the room to wrap it around Keith’s shoulders.

  His heart goes _ba-bump_ at the closeness of Lance’s body, the faint little spider webs of veins on his temples and the distinct smell of _Lance_ that envelops his senses. Lance draws away and assesses the sight of Keith now wrapped in his coat over the hospital gown. When he’s satisfied, he smiles and ruffles the ends of Keith’s hair that sticks out from the bandages.

  “Any progress?”

  “Not since,” Keith looks at the clock on the wall, “ten hours ago, when you last saw me.”

  Lance’s smile falters but inexperienced eyes would not notice. “That’s okay, Keith. We’ve got this.”

  It’s muscle memory that makes Keith reach out and grab Lance’s hand. His _boyfriend_ ’s hand. His fingers are cold but they feel right woven in between his own. Lance’s mouth opens ajar as he stares down at their intertwined hands. He swallows thickly, looking as though he’s fighting tears.

  _Don’t cry, sweetheart_ , Keith thinks, even though – logically – he doesn’t know Lance, doesn’t know anything about him aside from what he’s told Keith in recent days. _I’m here._

  “Well,” Lance cheerfully interrupts whatever he’s thinking, “I’ve brought breakfast. McClain special egg and bacon muffin, your favourite. But ma made it so, you know, it’s not _really_ your favourite because you love mine better.”

  Keith laughs at the wink as Lance starts dragging him to the bed and sits him down on it. “Whatever you say, sharpshooter.”

  Lance grins at the nickname and makes Keith’s heart and stomach already full. How often does he call him that, Keith wonders. If it makes Lance smile that, surely he would’ve made a point to call him that all the time.

  Lance goes to sit on the other side of the bed, taking out containers and thermoses from the bag and spreading it between them.

  Keith gapes at all the food from McClain special muffins to croissants, pancakes and waffles with actual syrup bottles and jam jars. “Mrs McClain made all this? You can feed the entire hospital.”

  Lance shrugs and grabs a pancake. “You’re pretty much one of her children. In fact, you call her ‘mum’ too.”

  Keith watches him suspiciously, unable to decipher where this is Lance being Lance or if he’s telling the truth. They _are_ supposed to have been together for three years, friends for near a decade. Maybe he does call Mrs McClain ‘mum’.

  Keith lets it go as Lance really starts digging into his food, looking for all the world like he belongs on a runway, jam on his chin and all. Rosy cheeks, smatter of freckles, golden skin and sharp cheekbones. Keith imagines placing a kiss on those. Then he imagines he must’ve done it a million times before.

  Must’ve held his hands a million times. Must’ve run his fingers through dark curls. Must’ve done _so_ _much_ in those three years.

  Strange thing, love.

  Here is a perfect stranger, no more than four days’ acquaintances with whole lives that Keith knows nothing about.

  And yet he knows the feel of long fingers in between his, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon of Lance’s skin, the way his smile makes him weak, the way he recognises the slightest change in his expression.

  Keith’s mind may not but his heart remembers what it feels like to love Lance.

  Surely, _surely_ he knows what it feels like to kiss him too.

  But just to be sure...

  Keith patiently sets the containers aside one by one, takes the half-eaten muffin from Lance’s hands and puts that aside too.

  “What are you-”

  Keith grabs Lance by the scarf and pulls their mouths together, meeting at the middle. And he’s right. He remembers the feel of Lance’s soft lips flushed against his slightly chapped ones. He remembers holding Lance steady by his jaw, skin smooth against the pad of his thumbs and hair on Lance’s nape soft against his fingers. He remembers the way Lance languidly moves his lips, following an initial stillness savouring the feel of each other like every kiss is their first. Always new yet familiar all the same.

  He remembers _want._ Wanting Lance in all sense of the word.

  He remembers _love._ Loving Lance in all sense of the word.

  He remembers their first kiss, the true one. Sitting on Lance’s bed, textbooks between them, looking up and meeting electrifying blue eyes that took the breath from his lungs, words on the tip of his tongue falling away.

  There was want.

  There was love.

  There was Keith, leaning over diagrams of the heart and meeting Lance halfway.

  How it all started.

  How it all starts again.

  Breathless, Keith pulls away and meets those blue eyes again and this time, there’s more in them. There’s the three years worth of love and memories that Keith may not remember yet but he _knows_. His heart knows and it falls all over again. Headfirst. Wholly.

  Inevitably.

  “I love you,” Keith whispers and marvels at how right it sounds, like he’s _made_ to love Lance. Even if he never gets all his memories back, he’ll be okay.

  _They’ll_ be okay.

  He and Lance – they have the rest of their lives to make more memories, to relive their firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your support, guys. You give me the motivation to keep writing.
> 
> You can stalk me on tumblr @[hano-does-fandoms](https://hano-does-fandoms.tumblr.com) or @[hanodoesfandoms](https://www.instagram.com/hanodoesfandoms/) on instagram where I occasionally post art.


End file.
